Neru Harem Drabbles
by Fuyukaze Mahou
Summary: Drabbles-drabbles antara Neru... dan harem-nya/Warning:typo, gaje, abal (maaf kalau jelek)/Chapter 3 is up!/Mind to RnR?
1. Meetings

**Neru Harem Drabbles**

**.**

**Vocaloid **milik **Crypton Future Media **dan **Yamaha**

**.**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto: Jepit Rambut<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ukh, dimana jepit rambutku?!" Seru Rinto frustasi. Dia mendapat jepit rambut tersebut dari adik sepupunya, Rin, sebelum gadis itu pindah keluar kota. Benda itu sangat berharga bagi Rinto. Pemuda itu sekarang tengah dalam posisi merangkak di kelasnya, mencari jepit rambut yang mungkin terjatuh di bawah bangku dan meja.<p>

"Ini punyamu?" Tanya seseorang, membuat Rinto mendongak. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang emas panjang menatapnya sambil memegang jepit rambutnya yang terjatuh. Rinto mengangguk lalu gadis itu menaruh jepit rambut Rinto di atas meja kemudian berlalu.

Rinto kemudian berdiri, lalu mengambil jepit rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah, semerah langit senja kala itu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piko; Shoujo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei kamu. Kamu manis sekali~" goda seorang pemuda pada Piko, membuat Piko merasa risih. Meski memiliki wajah layaknya seorang gadis, ia tetap saja seorang lelaki sejati.<p>

Piko mendelik pada pemuda itu-yang ia duga kakak kelasnya-dengan tatapan risih. Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Dia laki-laki, Nero_-senpai_. Kau tidak lihat jakun-nya?" Tanya gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping _senpai _bernama Nero itu. Piko kenal dia, dia Akita Neru dari kelas sebelah. Nero menurunkan pandangannya ke leher Piko. Memang ada jakun, toh. "_Gomen ne_, _jaa_!" Nero berseru seraya berlari dari Piko. Piko berbalik menatap Neru dan menggumamkan, "_Arigatou_," membuat Neru tersenyum tipis.

"_Douita. Jaa ne_,"

_Doki-doki!_

_'Ini cuma aku atau memang senyum Akita_-san_... manis sekali?'_ Batin Piko, yang merasa detak jantungnya berdebar kencang.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lui; Payung<strong>

* * *

><p>Jujur, andai Lui membawa payung sesuai kata-kata ibunya, dia tak akan terjebak di sekolah karna hujan-seperti sekarang ini. Lui benar-benar lelah karena kegiatan klub basket dan sekarang dia tidak bisa pulang karena hujan. Nasib.<p>

Lui memandang berkeliling dan melihat Neru, teman sekelasnya yang agak pendiam membuka payung kuningnya. Tersenyum cerah, Lui berseru, "Akita-_san_! Boleh pulang bareng? Aku gak bawa payung!" Neru menoleh dan berkata, "Boleh saja. Rumah kita searah, 'kan?" Lui mengangguk dan Neru mengisyaratkannya untuk berjalan di sebelahnya.

Bagi Lui, yang penting pulang.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver; Perban<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver memberikan senyum berterima kasih pada Neru. <em>Kouhai <em>itu memiliki fisik yang lemah jadi ketika pelajaran Olahraga, dia merasa pusing dan terjatuh, melukai lututnya. Saat dia memasuki UKS tadi, suster sedang tidak ada sehingga dia terpaksa membiarkan lututnya berdarah. Dia tidak pernah belajar memerban anggota tubuhnya yang luka. Maklum, anak orang kaya, jadi selalu diurusi.

... Untungnya, Neru datang membawa Miku, teman sekelasnya yang demam di saat yang tepat.

Oliver meminta tolong pada Neru untuk memerban lututnya setelah gadis itu menidurkan temannya, dan Neru membantunya. Sekarang, Neru sudah selesai memerban lututnya dan pamit pada Oliver.

Mungkin suatu saat, Oliver bisa menjelaskan perasaan apa yang membuat hatinya berdebar kencang ketika Neru berada di dekatnya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo; muffin<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikuo menatap muffin di depannya dengan air liur yang mengalir deras. Muffin yang ada di depannya memiliki rasa makanan kesukaannya-<em>negi<em>. Berhubung hari ini ada pelajaran Ekonomi Rumah Tangga atau apalah itu, dan muffin menjadi menu yang akan dimasak, dan orang yang memasak ini memilih membuat 3 muffin _negi._ Mikuo rasanya ingin nge-_fly _sakarang.

"Eizh...nyam nyam... zhiafa yang... nyam nyam.. mefanggag.. nyam nyam... muffin ini?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mengunyah muffin dengan lahap. Rinto, teman baiknya, dengan wajah memerah menunjuk gadis bersurai pirang emas panjang-Neru. Mikuo menatap Neru dengan _smirk _di wajahnya setelah menelan muffin itu.

Persetan soal Rinto yang jelas-jelas menyukai Neru, Mikuo-lah yang akan mendapatkan hati gadis itu lebih dulu!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuma; Kembang Api<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuuma ingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu Neru. Saat itu umur mereka 6 tahun. Saat itu keluarga Neru baru pindah ke kota tempatnya tinggal, dan keluarga Yuuma dengan senang hati menyambut mereka. Keluarga keduanya berjanji akan pergi bersama-sama melihat kembang api saat festival musim panas, dan Neru juga Yuuma sangat senang menantikan itu.<p>

Yuuma juga ingat, saat Neru dan dia berjanji di bawah kembang api. Dia ingat benar bahwa mereka berjanji akan selalu bersahabat selamanya. Tetapi, mungkin Yuuma sudah melanggar janji itu...

_'Maafkan aku, Neru. Aku... menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat,' _batin Yuuma saat melihat Neru tertawa pelan bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC or Delete?]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS._

_Niatnya bikin Harem!Neru yang fluffy-fluffy, ah jadinya beginian ;-;_

_Tema chapter pertama ini adalah pertemuan/percakapan pertama mereka dengan Neru. Saya akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk memberi tema tiap chapter ;-;_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**F**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**E**_


	2. Snow

**Neru Harem Drabbles**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media **dan **Yamaha**

**.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto; Jacket<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ano... Akita<em>-san<em>, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Rinto melihat teman barunya dari kelas sebelah itu. Neru menggeleng, namun bahasa tubuhnya benar-benar mengkhianatinya. Neru menggigil, membuat Rinto khawatir. Siapa sangka hari ini akan ada badai salju? Sekarang Rinto dan Neru harus menunggu keluarga mereka di sekolah bersama anak-anak yang belum dijemput, huh.

"Pakai jaketku saja, Akita_-san_. Nanti kamu sakit," tawar Rinto dan menyelimuti tubuh Neru dengan jaket oranye kesukaannya, tapi Neru menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan memberikan kembali jaket Rinto. Rinto mengerutkan kening dengan sebal. "Aku memaksa," kata Rinto sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Neru menghela napas dan kembali menyelimuti dirinya dengan jaket Rinto. Jika sudah keras kepala, tak ada gunanya melawan Rinto.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko; Hot Chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p>Piko menyeruput <em>hot chocolate <em>miliknya. Hujan salju yang turun, kafe di dekat jalan raya, dan sebuah _hot chocolate_. Belum lengkap kalau tidak ajak-ajak(?) laptop.

Enggak, bukannya Piko pengin jadi sok keren cuma gara-gara itu. Masalahnya, hujan salju membuatnya tak bisa pulang ke rumah dan kebetulan ada kafe jadi dia berhenti di sana. Soal laptop, Piko bersyukur sering membawa laptop ke sekolah. Dengan ini, meski sedang menunggu hujan salju reda, dia bisa sekalian mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Piko untuk berterima kasih pada pemilik kafe karena sudah menyediakan wi-fi gratis. Ajib sekali hari Piko.

"Utatane_-san_? Sedang apa di sini?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Piko dari lamunannya, dan Piko menoleh ke arah asal suara. Neru berdiri di dekat mejanya dengan segelas _hot chocolate_ di tangannya. Piko tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang agak bersemu merah. "Halo, Akita_-san_ terjebak hujan salju juga, ya?" tanya Piko dan Neru mengangguk. Piko melanjutkan sambil meng-_save _dokumen kemudian mematikan laptopnya, "Bagaimana kalau duduk bersamaku di sini? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil mengobrol?"

Neru tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, lalu duduk di depan Piko. Oh, betapa Piko menyukai senyum Neru.

* * *

><p><strong>Lui; Syal<strong>

* * *

><p>Suhu dingin di sekolah sangat tak tertahankan. Berkat badai salju tadi, kompleks sekolah dan jalan di luar sekolah tertimbun salju tebal daann... Neru tidak membawa syal untuk menghangatkan dirinya. <em>Great<em>, _just... great_.

"Dingin, ya?" tanya Lui yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah. Neru mengangguk sebal, membuat Lui tertawa. "Nih," Lui mengikatkan sebagian syalnya pada Neru, sedangkan Neru hanya mengerutkan kening. "Buat a–"

"Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena beberapa waktu lalu membiarkanku pulang bersamamu, dengan payungmu," potong Lui. "Yuk," Tanpa menunggu balasan, Lui langsung menarik tangan Neru dan berjalan pulang bersamanya... dengan wajah merah.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver; Ice Skating<strong>

* * *

><p>Oliver tersenyum sambil bermain <em>ice skating <em>dengan _senpai _pujaannya, Akita Neru. Sebuah danau beku yang dikelilingi salju yang tampak indah. Pemandangan tersebut semakin indah dengan pasngan yang bermain _ice skating_ sambil berpegangan tangan. Senyum Oliver tampak sangat cerah melihat Neru tertawa. Sungguh in–

**Gedubrak!**

Oliver mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya yang baru saja terbuka, _'Oh, Cuma mimpi.'_ Batinnya. _'Cuma mim–'_

Oliver langsung pundung di pojokan. Ternyata, semua Cuma mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo; Snowball Fight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buagh!<strong>

"Hahaha~" tim perempuan tertawa keras saat melemparkan bola salju ke arah wajah Akaito. anak kelas 8B bermain bola salju di halaman sekolah. Tim dibagi sesuai _gender_, dan untunglah jumlah _gender_nya sama. Mikuo sejujurnya tidak begitu suka permainan ini. Tapi karena Neru ada di sini, dia ikut bermain.

Senyumnya melebar saat melihat Neru tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuma; Gloves<strong>

* * *

><p>"Waahh~" mata Neru berbinar melihat sarung tangan berwarna kuning cerah bermotif kepingan salju di tangannya. Yuuma tahu Neru menyukai motif salju, meski benda kesukaannya adalah <em>handphone <em>ber_casing _kuning emas miliknya. Dengan senyuman lembut ditambah pipinya yang agak merona, yuuma bertanya, "Kau menyukainya, Neru_-chan_?"

"_Un_! _Arigatou ne_, Roro_-chan_!" balas Neru, memanggil Yuuma dengan _nickname_ pemuda itu. Kemudian Neru memeluk teman masa kecilnya itu. "Aku sangaattt suka Roro_-chan_~!"

Yuuma tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Neru sambil membalas pelukan gadis itu. _'Aku juga, Neru_-chan... _Namun dalam artian lebih...,' _batinnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Teiru; Painting[Request Kurotori Rei]<strong>

* * *

><p>Teiru menatap Neru, gadis yang menjadi objek lukisannya lekat-lekat, sementara Neru tetap <em>enjoy <em>saja menjadi objek lukisan Teiru. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Teiru diam-diam meminta Neru menjadi objek lukisannya untuk kontes melukis yang diikutinya minggu depan. Entah kenapa.

Teiru memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah tertarik saat melihat Neru tersenyum lebar ketika membuat boneka kelinci dari salju. Sungguh, entah kenapa Teiru.. merasa hangat melihat senyuman itu. Menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, Teiru menatap langit yang sangat cerah dan melihat Neru yang terus tersenyum sambil membuat boneka kelinci dari salju dengan posisi berjongkok. Tanah yang bersalju sangat mendukung pemandangan di depannya ini. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil kembali peralatannya dan segera melanjutkan melukis Neru.

Entah kenapa, Teiru ingin segera menyelesaikan lukisan ini dan pulang agar bisa menyalin lukisan ini di rumah. Satu akan ia simpan di rumah, dan satunya akan dia bawa untuk kontes nanti. Ya, lukisan ini... akan menjadi _masterpiece _miliknya. karena itu, lukisan yang asli tak akan dia berika pada siapapun.

* * *

><p><strong>[Lanjut or Delete?]<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Niatnya bertema salju... jadinya bagus gak? Apa jelek?<em>

_Gomen kalau jelek... ;-;_

_(Spoiler: kira-kira tema selanjutnya adalah UAS, hohoho)_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**F**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**E**_


	3. UAS

**Neru Harem Drabbles**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto; IPS<strong>

* * *

><p>Rinto benci IPS, karena banyak hafalannya. Kayak UAS IPS sekarang misalnya–dia gak ngerti sama sekali!<p>

**Pluk**

Rinto membuka remasan kertas yang jatuh ke mejanya, dan Rinto membukanya. Sebuah tulisan rapi–yang tentunya tak terlihat rapi lagi karena kertasnya sudah diremas. Rinto mengerutkan kening, membaca tulisan itu.

_Jawaban essay no. 2 itu ada di PG no. 13_

Rinto menoleh sedikit ke arah Neru disebelahnya, bingung. sedangkan Kaiko yang melihatnya hanya berbicara tanpa suara. 'Kalau-sudah-selesai-_pass_-ke-yang-lain' seperti itulah yang dikatakan Neru.

Rinto mengangguk, dan melemparkan kertas itu ke Rei. Setidaknya, meski sudah tahu kemungkinan dia akan remedial, dia mendapat contekan.

* * *

><p><strong>Piko; TIK<strong>

* * *

><p>Pelajaran yang paling dikuasai Piko adalah TIK, meskipun dia membenci gurunya. Sekarang, Piko semakin membenci guru itu karena sedang SKSD dengan–<p>

"Akita_-chan_, soalnya susah?"

–Neru.

'_Guru pedo SKSD sialan, padahal udah punya bini sama anak!'_ batin Piko yang ingin sekali melemparkan meja pada guru tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>Lui; Olahraga<strong>

* * *

><p>Lui itu sangat jago pelajaran Olahraga–tapi Neru enggak. Makanya, sekarang mau gak mau, Neru harus belajar dari Lui. Ternyata itu gak sia-sia, karena–<p>

"Luiii! Aku dapat seratuusss!"

–Neru mendapat nilai sempurna.

Gadis itu berdiri di dekat pagar lapangan basket. Tersenyum cerah, melambaikan tangannya dengan kertas ujian tersebut.

Diam-diam, Lui yang tengah bermain basket tersenyum tipis. Tidak sadarkah Neru, bahwa ia baru saja memanggil Lui dengan nama kecilnya, bukan marga?

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver; Matematika<strong>

* * *

><p>Jujur saja ya, bagi Oliver himpunan itu susah. Makanya, disela-sela kesibukannya belajar dia menyempatkan diri bertemu Neru, <em>senpai<em>-nya itu, untuk minta diajari.

"Huh? Himpunan itu masih lebih gampang dari SPLDV, lho. Sini kuajari," itulah respon Neru saat Oliver meminta tolong padanya.

Modus + belajar = berhasil!

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo; PKn<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikuo menatap soal ujian kelas 8 tahun lalu yang diberikan gurunya itu. Bagi Mikuo, ini sangat gampang. Bahkan dia sudah menyelesaikannya dari tadi. Mikuo menaruh kertas itu,dan memandang berkeliling membunuh waktu senggang di kelas. Matanya kemudian terhenti saat melihat iris topaz milik seorang Akita Neru. Menyeringai, Mikuo tahu gadis itu kesusahan menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut. Dia beranjak dari bangkunya dan duduk di depan meja Neru.<p>

"Kau kesusahan, 'kan? Sini kubantu, Akita_-chan_~"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuma; Bahasa Inggris<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuuma menatap buku Bahasa Inggris di depannya. Jujur ya, jujur. Yuuma gak begitu ngerti bahasa Inggris, sehingga tiap mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris atau belajar untuk ujian, dia selalu lari ke–<p>

"Ini salah. Satu anak itu _child_, tapi kalau lebih dari satu jadinya _children_. Masa' kamu gak tahu, sih, Roro_-chan_? "

–Neru.

Yuuma tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Neru_-chan_," Kata-kata itu membuat Neru tersentak. Apakah... ia terlalu kasar pada Yuuma?

"_Iie_, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah memarahi Roro_-chan_... padahal memang kamu masih belum mengerti, aku harusnya sabar mengajarimu," balas Neru, dan membuat keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito; Biologi [Request AmarisMayRay]<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaito menatap buku catatan Neru. Dia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan mengembalikan buku catatan itu pada Neru. "<em>Arigatou<em>, Akita_-san_. Kalau kau tidak meminjamkan buku catatan ini, aku tak akan bisa mendapat nilai bagus dalam UAS Biologi. Sekali lagi, _arigatou_," kata Kaito tenang, sedangkan Neru menggenggam buku catatannya. Neru menatapnya, dan membalas "_Douita_._ Jaa ne_," kemudian berlalu.

Setelah Neru pergi, Kaito menghela napas dan mengambil dompet dari saku celananya. Di dalam dompet itu ada sebuah foto–foto Neru. Kaito ingat sekali, foto itu diambil tahun lalu setelah Upacara Penerimaan Murid Baru, dan Kaito mengambil foto Neru tersebut. Di foto itu, Neru tidak memandang ke kamera, tapi memandang ke arah Miku, teman Kaito. Kaito mengambil foto itu secara tidak sengaja, sejujurnya. Tapi karena foto ini bagus, dia menyimpannya.

Kaito masih menatap foto itu lekat-lekat dan rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Masa bodoh dengan _image _cowok _cool _yang hancur akibat _blush _ini. Dia hanya tidak tahan menyukai Neru, itu saja.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC or Delete?]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Yang bagian Piko itu, sifat gurunya asli kayak guru TIK saya. Udah SKSD, tingkahnya kayak pedo._

_GURU MENJIJIKAN_

_No bacot, saya pusing karena kemungkinan bakal dapat nilai jelek dalam ujian Tahfidzul Qur'an. Doa'in ya, biar ga jelek banget ;-;_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**.**_

_**O**_

_**R**_

_**.**_

_**F**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**M**_

_**E**_


End file.
